


Scatter

by starglue



Series: Cherry Wine [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but like in a metaphysical way, byakuya is horny for his zanpakuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starglue/pseuds/starglue
Summary: Byakuya’s hands trembled against the sheath of his zanpakuto, deft fingers burning against the energy emitted from it.Byakuya and Senbonzakura have a little bit of one-on-one time. But like, metaphisically.The fourth installment in a series of oneshots.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Senbonzakura
Series: Cherry Wine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033182
Kudos: 8





	Scatter

_Huff. Huff._

Byakuya’s hands trembled against the sheath of his zanpakuto, deft fingers burning against the energy emitted from it. He clenched his jaw. His eyelashes trembled against his cheeks, which were blasted rosy with color. His hair was a mess, tresses tangled in the smooth, fine bone and chain of his kenseikan, and his haori was disheveled, exposing the toned porcelain of his shoulders.

Byakuya stifled the noise that rose in the back of his throat. He couldn’t let anyone hear, no matter how loudly Senbonzakura sang in his ears, begging him to let his voice echo.

His head was dizzy and his body feverish, and his hakama felt constraining.

_Master …_

A chill rippled up his spine. Oh, Gods.

Byakuya bit his lower lip as he rutted against the sheath of his zanpakuto, body wanting for friction and release. He could feel the stifling heat of Senbonzakura’s reiatsu suffocating him, weighing down upon his limbs and wrapping him up in snares. It felt as if a million hands were grappling at his body, fingers tugging at his clothes, at his hair, at his limbs. His grip tightened and knuckles turned white. Senbonzakura sang louder, making his ears ring. His sword reached for him, drawing him nearer, _desperate_ for him.

He was like an animal in heat. It was embarrassing, it was dishonorable. But his body was so alight with passion, was so safe and secure; he knew that Senbonzakura felt it. They were one heart and soul. The Zanpakuto Rebellion had taken a lot of mental and physical energy out of everyone - the Shinigami returned to business as if nothing had happened, as if it was all but a dream. Everyone forgot about Byakuya’s hidden intentions, or if they hadn’t, refused to even mutter about his actions. 

They had swarmed to him at Hanami, with bright and youthful and hope-filled eyes; they idolized him. It was terrifying.

Senbonzakura had not returned that night, but he could feel him. Feel his heat and his energy, from wherever he was; he could practically smell his sake-stained breath. Could feel his arousal, as if it were Byakuya’s very own. 

A breathless gasp.

Byakuya’s hand fumbled to untie the knot in his hakama; he pushed them down, freed himself from his fudanshi, hissed as the cool air touched him. Byakuya whispered a moan as he touched Senbonzakura’s sheath, feeling the power pulsating through every nerve in his body, and he wrapped a shaky hand around both he and his scabbard. His hips were wild and untamable. The only sound coming from his quarters being his hard breath and the rustling of sheets upon his futon.

_Sing for me, Master._

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and Senbonzakura’s voice pierced his ears, and through slightly parted lips, he offered a grunt in return. He felt invisible fingers drawing down the length of his spine, or perhaps it was simply the sweat that began to pool there. 

Byakuya licked his lips. His eyelids fluttered. 

In a few moments, it was over.

The Kuchiki heir lay on his bed, knuckles still white around Senbonzakura; through a heaving chest, the air in his chambers seemed to lighten, and Senbonzakura’s song came to an end. His ears were still ringing as he came down from his high.

He rolled onto his back, left hand still holding on for dear life, the other flopping to his side, weak and tired. The moon had just risen to its highest peak in the sky. His room smelled of sex and man and jasmine. Taking a big, deep gulp of air, the Captain felt his heavy eyelids close. He heard a melody whisper to him before he was lost to the realm of dreams.

_Thank you, Byakuya._

**Author's Note:**

> i've almost finished watching the Zanpakuto Rebellion arc with ven, and this idea has been burning in the back of my mind for a while now.


End file.
